


Shopping bag Artwork

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Shopping bag
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: CHALLENGE FK2020 J&K POP, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	1. Shopping Bag Artwork "Jimin"

  


Вдохновлено этим кадром Чимина, из клипа ["BTS - Spring Day"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEeFrLSkMm8)

  



	2. Shopping Bag Artwork "Rap Line"

  


Вдохновлено этим кадром Рэп-лайна, из выступления ["BTS - Ddaeng"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JuZwvYDQ92E)

  



End file.
